Rowan Atkinson
Rowan Sebastian Atkinson (Consett, County Durham, England, 6 January 1955) is an English comedian, actor and script writer. He is best known for his roles on television in the satirical sketch show Not the Nine O'Clock News and sitcoms BlackAdder, Mr. Bean and The Thin Blue Line. He was also successful with the operations of Mr. Bean Bean to the cinema movies and Mr. Bean's Holiday and the films Johnny English and Johnny English Reborn . Content hide 1 Biography 1.1 Career Radio 1.2 1.3 2012 Summer Olympics 1.4 personal life Style 2 3 Filmography 4 Theatre 5 external link BiographyEdit Rowan Atkinson as Mr. Bean at the Manneken Pis in Brussels (2007). Atkinson is the youngest of four children of Eric Atkinson (a farmer) and Ella May. He was educated at home Anglistisch . Atkinson studied electrical engineering at the University of Newcastle and afterwards to Queen's College of the University of Oxford. CareerEdit His comedy career began during the Edinburgh Festival. Afterwards he toured the country with a one-man show with Angus Deayton as the declarant. This show was filmed for television and is still popular on video. His first TV series was Not the Nine O'Clock News. The success of this series made that Atkinson got the lead role in the series BlackAdder. This series got a total of three sequels and a few spin-offs. After BlackAdder Atkinson came with his most famous creation: Mr. Bean. Atkinson also acts in movies. His film career began with a supporting role in the unofficial James Bond film Never Say Never Again and a starring role in Dead on Time. In 2007 appeared the film Mr. Bean's Holiday at United International Pictures. Beginning 2009 Rowan Atkinson went the role of Fagin in the musical Oliver! at the Theatre Royal Drury Lane in London. Cameron Mackintosh , the producer. Atkinson has said in an interview that he is tired of Mr. Bean. He feels too old to be childish, and so he will not fast or even never Mr. Bean play. His last performance was at the Olympic Games in London1 RadioEdit Rowan Atkinson played in 1978 in the comedy show "Atkinson People" for the BBC Radio 3. It contains satirical interviews with fictional famous people, which were played by Atkinson itself. The lyrics were written by Atkinson and Richard Curtis, and the producer was Griff Rhys Jones. 2 2012 Summer OlympicsEdit At the opening ceremony of the Olympic Games of 2012 Atkinson again played the role of Mr. Bean. It was he, to see if Mr. Bean, as a member of the London Symphony Orchestra during their implementation of Chariots of Fire. He has only a minimal role; He only has 1 key on a keyboard to control, and is visibly bored. During the performance he dreams get away, and imagines how he participates with the group runners from the opening scene of the film of the same name. Personal lifeEdit Rowan Atkinson in 2007 Atkinson is one of the richest tv personalities from England. He owes his ability to the many royalties. The Mr. Bean series is sold to many countries and is also one of the most-seen short films in aircraft. Atkinson is a real car fanatic, says Jeremy Clarkson (of the well-known British television program Top Gear) on his blog. 3 unlike his character Mr. Bean, hold Atkinson not of small cars such as the Mini. He owns a McLaren F1. With this car he had in August 2011 a heavy accident. Atkinson hit at this accident not injured and the car later could be repaired. 4 Furthermore, he owns two Aston Martins, a Bentley, Ferrariand Lotus . Atkinson was a guest on Top Gear in the section "Star in a reasonably priced car". He explained with a Kia cee'd the fastest time on the Top Geartrack off until then. Sunetra Sastry at the end of the 1980s learned Atkinson common. The two were married on 5 February 1990 in the Russian Tea Room in New York. They have two children. For his marriage to Sastry had Atkinson a relationship with actress Leslie Ash. Meanwhile, Atkinson again divorced and is now working with Louise Ford. StyleEdit In his role as Mr. Bean is a strictly planned, often physical Atkinsons style comedy. There is virtually no word spoken. He is sometimes described as "the man with the rubber face". His technique is also known as compared to that of Buster Keaton. In his other roles, however, is more often the emphasis on language and frequently makes jokes. FilmographyEdit Filmography as an actor Year Title Role Note 1979 Canned Laughter Robert Box/Dave Perry/Mr Marshall television film 1979-1982 Not the Nine O'Clock News Multiple job titles television series 1980 Peter Cook & Co. Various characters television film 1983 Dead on Time Bernard Fripp 1983- Blackadder The Black adder-Prince Edmund, Duke of Edinburgh television series 1983 Never Say Never Again Nigel Small-Fawcett 1986- Blackadder II Lord Edmund Blackadder television series 1987- Blackadder the Third Edmund Blackadder, butler of the edge moronic Prince regent television series 1988 The Appointments of Dennis Jennings Dr. Schooner 1988 Blackadder's Christmas Carol Ebenezer Blackadder/Lord Edmund Blackadder/Edmund Blackadder, Esq./Cmdr. Edmund Blackadder television film 1988 Blackadder: The Cavalier Years Sir Edmund Blackadder television film 1989 Hysteria 2! Shakespeare's Manager television film 1989 The Tall Guy Ron Anderson 1989- Blackadder goes Forth Capt. Edmund Blackadder television series 1990 The Witches Mr. Stringer 1990-1995 Mr. Bean Mr. Bean television series 1991 Bernard and the Genie Charles Pinkworth television film 1992 Comic Relief: (I want to be) Elected Mr. Bean video single, 1 video clip and 2 sketches, with Bruce Dickinson 1993 Comic Relief: The Invasion of the Comic Tomatoes Mr. Bean television film 1993 Hot Shots! Part Deux Dexter Hayman 1994 Four Weddings and a Funeral Father Gerald (at 2nd marriage) 1994 The Lion King Zazu the Hornbill (voice) 1995 Full Throttle Sir Henry "Tim" Birkin television film 1995 Comic Relief: Behind the Nose Mr. Bean television film 1995-1996 The Thin Blue Line Insp. Raymond C. Fowler television series 1997 Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie Mr. Bean 1999 Blackadder: Back and Forth Lord Edmund Blackadder/King Edmund III/Blackaddercus 2000 Maybe Baby Mr. James 2001 Comic Relief: Say Pants to Poverty (Popsters segment) television film 2001 Rat Race Enrico Pollini 2002 Mr. Bean: The Animated Series Mr. Bean (voice) television series 2002 Scooby-Doo Emile Mondavarious, Director of Spooky Island 2003 Comic Relief Martin Bashir television film 2003 Johnny English Johnny English 2003 Love Actually Rufus, jewellery seller 2005 Spider-Plant Man Peter Piper/Spider-Plant Man television film 2005 Keeping Mum vicar Walter Goodfellow 2007 Mr. Bean's Holiday Mr. Bean 2011 Johnny English Reborn Johnny English TheatreEdit Rowan Atkinson appeared in 2009 in the display of the West End Musical Oliver! as Fagin. 5 The Director was Rupert Goold. A year earlier he appeared in a pre-West End run of the show in Oxford, directed by Jez Bond. Category:1955 births